I like to go Swimming!
by Shesshou's BynxS.Wooz
Summary: Uses cast from other fic, Twist in Fate, Surprise in Times. It's summer and what ya'llz do in the summer? swim, slumber parties, movies, the MALL! pairings: inu:kag,mir:san,sess:OC,Nar:OC
1. Swimmin!

Revised 12-27-04

**Summary: A/U it's a hot summer Sunday and all the pools are down for the count. So Michiru takes everyone to her cousin's pool. And I mean everyone. Oh, the possibilities!**

**There's a lot of ooc-ness so don't kill me. In this fic, Sosuke is Sasha's boyfriend, Inu is Kag's boyfriend, Sango and Miroku are just really close, and Sesshou- kun is Michiru's boyfriend. (YAY)**

**Some of the stuff in the fic will clue you in on what will happen in MS&FT.**

**Yumi and Kanae represent my two BFF's, Alyssa Nicole and Aurora Elizabeth! You guys R.O.L!!**

**Disclaimer: She don't own nothing but a stupid necklace, monkey underwear and a matchin-# --whacks disclaimer withhilt of sword-Thank you.**

**Ages:**

**Sango: 16**

**Kagome: 16**

**Michiru: 17**

**Sosuke: 19**

**InuYasha: 17**

**Miroku: 17**

**Naraku: 18**

**Kagura: 16**

**Kikyou: 16 (that's if she even shows up bleh )**

**Sesshoumaru: 18 (lurve you!)**

**Yumi: 16**

**Kanae: 16**

**Lacey: 20**

**Sasha: 20**

**_Swimming_**

**-------**

It was around 12:30/1:00pm and Yumi, Kanae, Kagome, and Sango were at Michiru's house doing what girls do best; gossiping!

"You know," Kagome said, "Miroku has been looking at you a lot more than usual, Sango-chan."

"Ugh! Don't remind me!" she groaned.

"Hey, at least you guys have someone. We're bf-less," Kanae fake-sobbed.

"Ah! It's too hot!" Yumi complained.

"Hey Kag-chan, why don't we go to the Megumi pool?" suggested Michiru.

"But it's closed on Sundays. And the only other open pool is an hour away."

"Not for us. My cousins Lacy and Sasha Megumi are the co-owners. They said all I have to do is call them and we could go any time we want. Just as long as it's not booked for a party or something."

"Really?!" everyone gasped.

"Uh huh!"

"I'll call them and you guys call everybody."

"I'll call Sosuke-chan and Sesshoumaru-san!" Yumi said.

"I'll call Houshi-sama and InuYasha!" Sango offered.

"I'll call Naraku and Kagura," added Kagome.

------------------------------------------------------------

After about half an hour of phone-calling the girls were stuck.

"What are we all gonna wear?" asked Sango.

"You forget that I am the Goddess of All Things Clothing and Cosmetics!" Michiru said, going into her closet.

She pulled out a small storage box and opened it to reveal the most bathing suits they had ever seen in one place. Aside from the mall of course.

"You guys go through those and pick whichever ones you want. I already have mine," Michiru said, walking back to the closet and pulling out her suit.

The girls dug through the box and were ooh-ing and aah-ing at the bathing suits. Ten minutes later they were walking out of the house, towels and bathing suits in hand.

----------------------------------

The boys were waiting at the front doors of the pool, as well as Kagura.

"Hey you guys!" Miroku greeted.

"Keh! What took you?" InuYasha asked.

"Who has the keys?" Naraku added.

"Finally! I was wondering how long I'd have to put up with them," Kagura said jokingly.

"I got the key right here," Michiru said, opening the doors.

They all went to the locker rooms to change. Lacey and Sasha were waiting for them in the locker rooms.

"Hey cuzzes! How are you?!" Michiru exclaimed, hugging them.

"Not bad. You guys ready to have some fun?!" a woman with cerulean (sp?) hair said. She had blazing green eyes and smiled at them all.

"That's great Sash! How about you Lace?"

"Great! My boyfriend Azuma is proving to be a keeper," the second girl said. She had brunette hair and gold/amber eyes. "You all need to take quick showers before you go in, 'kay?"

"Right."

--boys locker room (O.O drool --)

"Oi, Miroku. You better behave or else Michi's cousins are gonna kick your ass big time," InuYasha warned, putting on his trunks and stepping into one of the showers. (Down, Inu fans!)

"But of course," Miroku said, putting on one of his lecherous grins.

Sesshoumaru, Naraku, and Sosuke were finishing up in the showers and heading out the doors.

--------

The girls were already getting into the pool.

Sango was wearing a pink tankini with shorts style bottoms. It had that hippie dye pattern on it. Kagome was wearing a yellow tube top with white polka dots. Yumi and Kanae were wearing matching bikinis. Yumi had red and Kanae dark blue.

Kagura had on a red bikini with crescent marks in random spots. She wore the style that kind of looks like a bra. Michiru wore a blue tube top bikini with shorts style bottoms. All of them had their hair in buns except Sango and Michiru. They had their hair up in high ponytails.

InuYasha was wearing blood red swim trunks, Miroku had on a dark purple Speedo (duh! He's a pervert!), Sosuke had jean-colored swim trunks, Naraku, blue swim trunks, and Sesshoumaru, red and white swim trunks. ( drool I should've put Sesshy in a Speedo too, ne?)

InuYasha and Miroku decided to comment on Kagome's outfit.

_"She wore an itsy-bitsy teeny-weeny _

_Yellow polka-dot bikini _

_That she wore for the first time today!"_ they sang.

"Shut up!" she yelled, blushing.

"Would you guys quit drooling and get over here! You're missing out!" Yumi yelled out to them.

Miroku didn't hesitate to jump in and head strait for Sango and InuYasha went to talk to Kagome. Sesshoumaru and Naraku just jumped in.

"Sosuke-kun, you don't even bother to say hi to me?" Sasha called to him.

He looked over to where she was and saw that both she and Lacey were wearing lifeguard type bathing suits. He and Sasha went swimming, so Lacey got an idea.

Meanwhile the girls were all in their own world.

"Hey Kag, wanna have a contest?" Sango asked.

"Sure? What'd you have in mind?"

"Let's see who can swim the fastest to the other side of the pool. You too Chiru-chan!"

"What about me?" Miroku pouted.

"Stay there!" all the girls chorused.

They started racing but were cut short when something was thrown at them. "Hey!" they all chorused.

"Hey yourself!" Lacey said. "I just thought you guys might want something to amuse yourself with."

She had thrown an exercise ball into the pool and was throwing in more.

She threw in two small blue ones, two medium-sized purple ones, and two large green ones. Then she threw in a giant light green one, which happened to hit InuYasha.

"Oi! Watch where you're throwin' crap!"

"Sorry!"

"Lighten up, Inu!" Miroku laughed.

"I'll show you 'lighten up.'"

InuYasha threw the ball at Miroku, who turned it into a game of water volley ball.

"Hey Kagome, look!" Michiru said. She had herself on top of one of the small balls, balancing on her stomach (A/N that is actually really hard cuz I always do that in my pool).

"Cool! I wanna try!" She grabbed one of the blue balls (shut up pervs!) and tried balancing on it. "Hey I di-Ah!" SPASH! She fell off!! "That was rude!" she pouted.

"Hahahaha! Nice Kagome! Real ni-aaaah!" Suddenly, Michiru was grabbed by her ankles and pulled under. She was pulled into someone's arms and resurfaced. She looked up and saw... "Maru-kun! Don't do that!"

Sesshoumaru looked at her and smiled. (KAWAII!) "What ails you, sweet?" he asked, clearly mocking her.

"You are such an ass!" she scoffed, playfully punching his chest.

"You dare hit this Sesshoumaru? For such a crime you must be punished." He tickled Michiru's sides mercilessly, causing fits of laughter to come from her.

"Stop! Hahahaha! Stop! Hehe-Mercy!" she cried in between laughs.

When he finally stopped she leaned against him and caught her breath.

"You suck."

"On occasion," he replied, an evil smirk on his face.

But she was quick to retaliate. "'What' is what I'm afraid to find out."

"Are you implying that I'm gay?"

"If you were gay would you be my boyfriend, or even having this conversation?"

"Guess not. And I wouldn't do this either," he said, pulling her into a kiss.

Their friends had long since abandoned them.

"Hey InuYasha!" Miroku called from the shallow end. "Wanna play chicken?"

"Sure! But don't be surprised if I beat your ass!"

He went over to where they were. Everyone was over there: Sesshoumaru and Michiru had finished their 'conversation.'

"Kagome, wanna be my partner?" InuYasha asked her.

"Sure!" He helped her onto his shoulders.

"We'll go against you guys!" Michiru said, Sesshoumaru in tow. Sesshoumaru helped her onto his shoulders.

"O.K! Round one!" Miroku exclaimed.

Everyone was cheering as Kagome and Michiru were trying to knock each other over.

"This is so unfair! Sesshoumaru is too tall!" Kagome whined.

"Too bad! I just got the better boyfriend!" she joked.

Kagome grip on Michiru's arm slipped, leaving her open. Michiru knocked her sideways, causing her to swing her arms, trying to keep her balance. Unfortunately, InuYasha wasn't prepared for it and tripped, making them both splash into the water.

"Yes! We win! We win!" Michiru cheered.

Sesshoumaru picked her up off of his shoulders and pulled her into his arms, snuggling into her neck from behind her (isn't she lucky?).

"Who's next? We'll take ya all on!" she challenged.

"Sango, would you like to partner with me?" Miroku asked.

"Just keep your hands where I can see them," she told him. She got up on his shoulders and said, "Hey Fluffy and Puffy! It's our turn!"

"You'll pay for that, Sango-chan!" she yelled.

She got back on Sesshoumaru's shoulders and round two began.

They had it a bit worse because Miroku was a bit shorter than InuYasha, but Sango made up for it. They had a grip on each other's arms, and Sango was in the lead, but the houshi HAD to ruin it.

He was rubbing her thigh and putting his hand higher than necessary. "Houshi-sama! Get you're hand where it belongs!" She lost her concentration and her grip, and Michiru was able to push them both backwards.

"Yes!!!!!" Michiru cried.

_"We are the champions, _

_we are the champions! No time for losers_

_cuz we are the champions... of the pool!" _she sang.

"Hey! You haven't challenged us yet!" Sosuke and Sasha challenged.

"Huh?"

"C'mon! You forgot about us already?"

"Prepare to loose!" she cried.

"Round three! Round three!" Yumi and Kanae chanted.

Sosuke got Sasha on his shoulders and they went at it. Since Sosuke was about only 3 inches shorter than Sesshoumaru and Sasha was about 3 inches shorter than that, they were almost at an even height.

Sasha and Michiru had grips on each others' shoulders, but Michiru had an advantage since hers were bare. They were swinging and spinning everywhere. Michiru almost had her but the worst thing in the world happened: her boobs played peek-a-boo!

"Aaaah!!" This made her loose all concentration, giving Sasha the perfect chance. She pushed her as hard as she could, causing her and Sesshoumaru to fall back.

She came up sputtering. "You cheated Sasha! I wanna rematch!"

"Not my fault you wore a tube top," she shot back.

"Rude!" she shot back, sticking out her tongue at her.

Everybody was laughing except Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Kagome was yelling and dunking InuYasha for laughing, Miroku was staring (like this O.O) and Sango was beating him to a pulp. Naraku had his head hung low with his hand on his forehead laughing, and Kagura was in the same position. But instead of laughing she was shaking her head, embarrassed for her.

"We Win! We Win!" Sosuke chanted.

"Whatever, I'm done playing," Michiru pouted.

Sesshoumaru and all the girls except Sasha and Lacey went over to the deep end in a group, leaving InuYasha, Miroku, Naraku, and Sosuke with them at the shallow end.

"Well that brightened my day," Miroku said. "Although I would have preferred Sango in her place."

"Ugh! You're disgusting, Miroku," InuYasha groaned.

---

The girls were all gossiping, splashing, and just enjoying themselves. Sesshoumaru was... um... 'standing?' behind Michiru, resting his head on her shoulder. He would comment every so often, but other than that stayed quiet.

"Hey, I have an idea," Kagome said.

"What is it?" Yumi asked.

"The high dive."

"You're not serious!" Kagura gasped.

"Why not?" Kagome pouted.

"It's so high up!"

"That's why it a HIGH dive, duh!"

Kagome swam to the edge of the pool and climbed up the latter. She went over to the high dive and began climbing up the steps.

"Hey you guys! Kagome's going on the high dive!" Sango yelled over to them.

By the time everyone got into a group at the deep end, Kagome was at the top.

She brought her arms up, bounced three times, and jumped.

She flipped two times and dived: big mistake with a tube top. She dived into the water but her top didn't go with her. She came up but her top was right where she landed. Kagome looked down at herself and screamed.

Everyone was laughing hysterically! Kagome was blushing like mad. To save her from further humiliation, InuYasha went and got her top for her, blushing with her.

Michiru was burying her face into Sesshoumaru's chest trying not to die from loss of oxygen. Sesshoumaru was red-faced, trying to hold it in. Yumi and Kanae both gasped and tried to make everyone stop laughing.

Lacey and Sasha were about to pass out. Miroku just got a look on his face like he just saw God (O.O). Sango slapped him but it somehow had no affect. So she did the only thing she could think of, and it worked.

"Aaaaaah! WEDGIE!!!" Miroku screamed, coming out of his revere.

"You deserved it. Maybe next time you won't wear a Speedo," Sango said, clearly peeved.

Everyone finally calmed down. That's when they noticed the time. "Oh, my gosh! Its 5:30!" exclaimed Lacey.

"Everyone! We have to clean up and be out of here in less than half an hour," Sasha informed them.

"Awww man!" "What a bummer!" Kanae and Yumi whined.

"Things were just getting interesting," said Miroku.

Everyone began collecting up all the balls. Then they all went to the showers, hosed off, and changed.

They thanked Lacey and Sasha and everyone headed out into the evening heat.

"See ya on the flip-side!" Sasha waved.

"Later skater!" Lacey yelled.

"Bye!!" everyone chorused.

"So, you guys wanna have a sleepover tonight?" Michiru asked.

"Sure!" they all agreed.

"Are the guys gonna spend the night too?" asked Sango a bit wearily.

"I guess it wouldn't be fair if we didn't let them," Michiru said.

"Yes!" cheered Miroku.

"It's gonna be a really long night," Sango groaned.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hoped ya liked it! I'm leaving it like this and the next time I make you guys wait, I'll post the sleepover. 'Kay?**

**Anyway, the next 5 or so Chappies of M,S,&FT will be SUPER LONG. Yay-ness to you guys!**

**Sayo Minna-San!**

**REVIEW!!**

**Just press the button that's**

**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...........HERE**


	2. Slumber partyWEEE!

**Revised 12-27-04**

**The Chappie was written by Alyssa but this was edited by me, Sesshou's Bynx/S.Wooz!! And I had to change it dramatically but the ending and plot wasn't phased. Yay-ness! And in answer to Ryan, there will be much perverted action!**

**Disclaimer: You know what I own and don't own, but Alyssa owns the major plot of this Chappie but I own this fanfic! And I own the made up characters! Including Yumi! So I own my best bud! So, bow down, Alyssa! Bow before me!!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** -

Everyone was walking to Michiru's house, all the couples paired up; Michiru with Sesshoumaru, Kagome with InuYasha, Miroku trying to hold hands with Sango. Yumi and Kanae were talking with each other. Kagura and Naraku were walking beside each other staying silent. Sosuke was in his own little world.

Yumi actually felt bad about it because, little did they know, Yumi had feelings for InuYasha, although it's just a little crush. She didn't let it get to her. So, she just forgot about it. But then Naraku spotted Yumi sad.

As they walked home, Michiru started singing the song Imaginary, her favorite song. Sango, Yumi, Kagura and Kagome started singing too, with a nice tone.

(Italics is Michi and bold w/ italics is all the girls)

_"I linger in the doorway, _

Of alarm clock screaming monsters

Calling my name,

**Let me stay  
**  
Where the wind will whisper to me,

Where the raindrops as they're falling

**Tell a story...**

**In my field of paper flowers **

And candy clouds of lullaby,

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple skies fly over me.

Don't say I'm out of touch

With this rampant chaos-** your reality.**

I know well what lies

Beyond my sleeping refuge,

The nightmare I've built my own world

**To escape,  
**  
**In my field of paper flowers **

And candy clouds are lullaby,

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple skies fly over me.

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming,

Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights.

Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming,

**Although** **it's** **all** imaginary, right...

**In My field of paper flowers **

And candy clouds are lullaby,

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple skies fly over me."

They arrived at the house soon after their _serenade_. (XD LOL!)

Naraku told Yumi to stay outside the steps so they can talk.

Meanwhile, Michiru showed the guys where they are going to be sleeping, same with the girls of course.

Back to Naraku and Yumi - - - - - -

"Yumi, why were you looking so sad?"

She looked at Naraku and answered, "It's nothing really. I just felt a little jealous of InuYasha and Kagome. I kinda like him, but it's just a kid-crush. I'll get over it. Besides, there are plenty of fish in the Sea of Boys!" She smiled reassuringly up at him.

"Then, I guess you just solved your own problem." Naraku smiled. "But, I was wondering if you'd..." he began.

"What?"

"If you'd be my girlfriend."

"Of course!"

He hugged her when she answered.

Yumi smiled back and said, "Thanks, Naraku-kun... You're the best."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They came in the house and joined the party with their friends. They were eating pizza, chips, chocolates, and other sweets. Kanae was looking through Michiru's refrigerator. And guess what she found. So she stood up on a chair, whistled and then shouted.

"OK guys I need your attention. I want you to guess what I found inside the fridge?" hiding the whip cream behind her.

Sesshoumaru shouted, "WHIP CREAM!"

Kanae was like, "How did you know that it was whip cream?"

"It's obvious. There's whip cream inside the fridge," he said, poking Michiru as he said this.

"Mao!!! I can't believe you Sesshy... Now why would you know about there being whipped cream in her fridge?" she asked slyly.

All of them laughed at that. Sesshoumaru just smiled and blushed a bit.

"I have an idea! Let's play a game with the whip cream." Kanae exclaimed."It's called, Whipped Out!!! Ok, here's how it goes. Miroku, come up here and take of your shirt."

Miroku smiled his lecherous grin and did as she said.

"Here's how it works; I'll put whip cream on your guy or girl partner. Then you have to eat it from your body. NO HANDS INVOLVED!!!!! Then who ever finished the fastest will have an award of 2500 yen each. And I'LL be partnering you up. Are you guys ready?" she finished with an evil grin.

"I ain't playing!" Kagura said, turning away from them.

"Fine, your loss," Kanae said. Everyone was shocked about the partnering thing. They were afraid that they would be partnered to someone they didn't expect to be partnered with.

"Ok, the partners are Michiru and Naraku, Yumi and Miroku, Sango and InuYasha, Sesshy and Kagome. So all that is left is Sosuke and Yumi. Places everybody. The one who's going to have whip cream on their body take of your shirt and lay down, while I'll go and put whip cream on you."

So they all decided who's going to have to lie down and have whip cream on them. Michiru and Naraku decided Nuraku is going to lie down. Yumi and Miroku decided Miroku is going to lie down. Sosuke and Yumi decided Sosuke was going to lie down. Sesshoumaru and Kagome decided Sesshoumaru is going to lie down. And of course we can't forget about Sango and InuYasha. They decided InuYasha is going to lie down.

"Ok, guys, NO CHEATING!!!! This means no hands allowed. Ok, ready, set, go!!!" Kanae shouted.

Everyone was having a good time slurping and eating the whip cream. Actually, some people were laughing because they were ticklish. Oh... let's not forget the hentai hoshi. While Yumi was about to finish, Miroku had to touch her ass! That caused Yumi to fall over him, splattering all of the whipped cream everywhere. Miroku was still having fun doing it. When Yumi had the chance to stand up at last, she slapped Miroku's face so hard it left a red mark on him.

"That's what you get for touching my ass!!!!" Yumi said.

Sango was laughing so hard! But everyone started laughing too. But no one can compete on how hard Sango was laughing. At last it calmed down. They declared the winner of Whipped Out: it was Sesshoumaru and Kagome!!! They each got the 2500 yen prize.

Kagome was so happy. But Sesshoumaru wasn't really all that happy because he doesn't get really excited about stuff like that. They only way he could be that excited is of course with Michiru (wrongness O.O). All of them cleaned up, they ready to watch movies all night long.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So they popped some popcorn, opened some sodas, and they were off to see a movie downstairs. Everyone was sitting next to each other on this order: Michiru, Sesshoumaru, Naraku, Yumi, Miroku, Sango, Kagura, Kagome, InuYasha, Sosuke, and Kanae.

While they were watching a movie, of course you still can't forget about Miroku's wandering hands.So Miroku touched both Sango and Yumi's ass at the SAME TIME. They both froze then slapped him, leaving matching hand prints!!!!! Everyone of course started laughing at Miroku. While everyone was occupied, Sesshoumaruwhispered something to Michiru.

"Michiru, I want you to meet me in 3 minutes. I'll be waiting for you at the backyard porch." "Ok, I'll meet you there later." Michiru whispered back.

So, Sesshy stood up and told the guys that he'll just go to the bathroom. Then after at least 2 minutes Michiru told the guys she wanted to get something. So she went to the backyard where Sesshoumaru asked to meet her. As soon as she got out of the door, Sesshoumaru pulled her in to his arms, and kissed her.

Almost 5 minutes past, and everyone noticed how long both of them were missing. Kagura volunteered to check on them. She noticed that the door leading to the back yard was open. So she came close to the door very quietly, and spotted Sesshoumaru and Michiru kissing! So quietly, went back down stairs.

"What's taking them?" asked Nuraku.

"You won't believe this!" Kagura whispered to them with mysterious voice. "Sesshou and Michiru is at the backyard porch making out! And I mean French kissing!"

So they all went up stairs quietly, and surprised them by yelling, "AWW! ISN'T THAT CUTE!!!!!!" And both of them jumped, breaking the kiss. Michiru blushed like mad.

"Can we have some privacy?" Sesshoumaru asked in his stoic voice. Michiru just buried her face inSesshoumaru's chest, gripping his shirt.

"Yea, I mean this is my house," Michiru added in a small voice.

"No prob, bro. Now why would we want to spoil your 'moment'?" InuYasha fake- gushed. "But maybe next time you could tell us what you're up to."

"Like I'm gonna say 'Yea, don't mind us. Me and Maru-kun are just going to the porch to make-out!'"

"Whatever!" InuYasha shouted back.

So they all left Sesshoumaru and Michiru alone at the backyard porch.

"Kagome, do you want to stay up stairs, just to talk and to be alone?" InuYasha asked.

"Sure, InuYasha." Kagome answered.

So they both went upstairs, holding hands. Miroku was a little sad about not having a girlfriend. So he actually had the guts to ask Sango out, even after all the perverted things he had done to her.

"Sango," Miroku said kneeling. "Would you have the honor to be my girlfriend?"

"ME???" Sango had a shocked face on her. "I don't know, after all the perverted things you did to me? I don't really think so. You have to prove that you can refine from groping ANYONE for the entire sleepover and tomorrow. Then I'll be your girlfriend."

"Anything for you, fair Sango, but can we at least cuddle?" Miroku have a lonely face when he said that.

"Miroku, are you that serious, about going out with me? I mean I don't mean to doubt you or anything. Its just so unreal for you to ask me..." she replied.

"My dear Sango, I'm asking you to be my girlfriend now. Please give me an answer today. I don't want to wait anymore. To see almost all of our friends going out with someone in the group, its pretty hard..."

"Uuhhhmmm... Miroku, as long as its ok with them, I don't mind. Sango, Kagura, Kanae, Sosuke; are you all ok with this?"

"Yeah, I'm totally fine with it..." they all said.

"Yes, Miroku, I will go out with you," Sango replied.

Miroku, grabbed Sango and kissed her on the lips. (everyone around her: O.O)

"You like my kissing don't you, Sango?" he asked slyly.

Sango blushed furiously at this, but agreed with a silent nod. They walked off to the guest room.

"Kagura, are you pretty bummed about what's happening?" Kanae asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. I am so stingy to be jealous of everyone?"

"Not at all. I'll tell you some things that are fun about being single. 1) You get to flirt with guys without anyone getting mad at you. 2) No worries about cheating, and 3) Nothing around you that can stop you. So why wouldn't you be happy? Tomorrow you and me can go to the mall and check out guys!!"

"That sounds fun Kanae," Kagura said, smiling.

"Cool! We'll go to the mall at 1:00 pm. We are going to stay there as long as we can," suggested Kanae.

Sosuke was engulfed in the movie they had on; _The Butterfly Effect.  
_  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Already 3:00 in the morning, everyone was wiped. So, they all gave their goodnight kisses and hugs to each other. They went to the rooms and went nighty-night.

At the girls room (known as Michiru's room), Michiru had her blue down blanket. Sango had puppy prints on hers. Kagome had scribble words that say, "I'm cute forever and ever!" all over again. Kanae had hot guys with six packs on her blanket. Kagura just had a plain dark blue blanket.. And of course Yumi had flowers prints on her blanket.

Now at the guys room (known as the guest room) the guys all have GIRLS PRINT ON THEIR BLANKETS! NAKED ONES TOO (Miroku's, duh!)! Except, of course, Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, and Sosuke. The guys were having fun looking at it, especially Miroku a.k.a. perverted one!

Before the girls turned off the lights they were all gossiping about guys they know and of other things.

The boys, who are really stupid, were playing and betting about who has the biggest ass of the girls. And they all said Michiru! Well, except for InuYasha.

"You guys are so perverted about stuff like that!!!! If I were you I wouldn't do that. It's not exactly the thrill of a lifetime getting your ass beat by six girls at once," InuYasha warned.

With that, everyone went to bed, but not before Miroku put in his say.

"Do you think the girls wear they're panties to bed?"

"Shut UP, Miroku!!" they all yelled.

"SHUT UP YOU GUYS!!!" the girls yelled at them. "AND THAT MEANS YOU TOO, MIROKU! WE WEAR PJ'S!"

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELVES! MY PANTIES ARE MY PJ'S!" Kanae yelled.

Everyone(O.O)

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Alyssa: Well guys.... I guess that's all for today. I hope you have fun reading my chapter... If you guys want to submit your reviews, you know what to click!!!!!!!!!  
Hehehe... I'll see you guys later!!!**

**Special notie from Sesshou's Bynx/S.Wooz: I want say that I am dedicating this to Ryan cuz he wanted perverted- ness and that's what he got! Also, I want you to know (and I think Alyssa will agree with me) that Miroku represents our buddy RYAN SKINNER!! I lurve you! (AS A FRIEND!!)**

**Sayo Minna-San**


	3. Wake UP!

Sorry, Dudes! I really wanted to update sooner but a lot of things have been happening! Please don't hurt me!  
  
Review Acknowledgements:  
  
GoldenKitsuneHime13: I'm not a man! JK I knew what you meant. And I hope you're mom doesn't get mad about the whipped cream! And I updated, LOOKIT!  
  
No one else reviewed for Chappie two but Ryan and Sasha-nyanko did for the other one.  
  
Now, on with the fic!  
  
3. Wake UP!

----------------------------------  
  
The girls got up an hour before all the boys to make breakfast. All the girls except Yumi and Kanae were making eggs, bacon, French toast, and toast. The minus two were still snoring away.  
  
Michiru want upstairs and woke them up, telling them to set the table. She walked into the boys' room, and as soon as she opened the door, all the boys minus two shot up at the rampage of smells came from the hallway. They got up quickly and ran downstairs, drooling all the way. (LMAO X-D)   
  
Sosuke hadn't flinched when she walked in and Sesshoumaru just refused to get up. Michiru shook Sosuke awake and after alot of incoherent grumbling, he headed downstairs. Sesshoumaru was another problem entirely.  
  
She tried shaking him but all she got from him was, "Mie ome mannu." Translation; "I don't want to."  
  
"Mao, Sesshou-kun, you don't want to eat my cooking?" she asked sweetly. "Mrrrph," was her only reply. He pulled the blanket over her head and buried his face further into the pillow.  
  
She got an idea. She sat on him, straddling his back, and started to bounce on his back.  
  
"Wake, up, Sesshou-, kun," she said, a gap between each word as she bounced.  
  
"Mie, ome, mannu!" he replied again, a pause between each muffled word from her bouncing. "C'mon Sess, please?" she asked, pausing in mid bounce. She bent down, laying on his back and whispered honey into his left ear. "I promise it'll be really tasty. I'll even feed you myself," she added nipping his ear. "No, I'm tired," he said, lifting his head from the pillow. "Oh, please?" she pleaded.  
"You're puppy pouting, aren't you?" he asked, with a mixture of slyness and regret.

"Not at all." He looked at her and got full blast of a puppy-dog pout.

"Grrr, you tricked me! Sigh fine I'll go. But you need to get off me first."  
  
"No I don't," she said in a bit of a sing-song voice.

"Then hold on." He propped up on his elbows and then brought up his knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he stood up, putting his hands instead of around her knees, under her butt, giving it a quick squeeze. She squeaked and giggled.

"Chiru, are you ticklish?" he asked mockingly. She blushed furiously and quickly denied. "No, no! Of course not!" He did it again and she laughed. "Just wait till I tell the houshi."

"No! Don't! Sesshou-kun!"  
  
"Fine, but you owe me."  
  
He carried her on his back down the stairs, his hands never leaving their place on her butt. They walked into the dining room and sat down. That's when the chaos called breakfast began...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
BWAHAHASHA! Evil cliffie! I haven't done it in a while. Sorry it's do short but I needed to post something before Ryan killed me. He knows where I live! Waaaaaaah! Oh well.  
  
REVIEW OR ELSE!!


	4. Breakast and Revving It UP!

Cast: Hey Yo Ya'll! We're back!

BaB: ::Singing:: Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt...

Michi: Not bad BaB, but you know I'm better!

Bab: Thank you... HEY! Okay I admit you're better but only cuz I MADE YOU THAT WAY! BWAHAHASHWA!

Michi: Oh, rub it in why don't chya!

BaB: Don't mind if I do! ::Babbles on and on...::

Yumi: While she babbles, DISCLAIMER!

Dis: WHAT?

Yumi: DO YOUR STUFF!

Dis: okee-dayz! BaB don't own shitakez! But she does own Yumi and Kanae (sort of), Michiru, Sosuke, and a whole bunch of other ppl and the plot! So BWAHA! DMC can't hit me cuz I was nice!

DMC: ::Lowers mallet:: Grrr...

Akira: ::Takes mallet and beats disclaimer::

Dis: BUT I WAS NICE!

Akira: So? ::Continues to beat disclaimer::

Sasha: Good boy, Akira! That's my boy!

Sess: Awkwardness...

BaB: Ummm... anyway...ON WITH THIS OVERLY PERVERTED FIC!

4: Breakfast and Revving It UP!

_**--Last Chappie--**_

He carried her on his back down the stairs, his hands never leaving their place on her butt.

They walked into the dining room and sat down. That's when the chaos called breakfast began...

**_--NOW--_**

The boys, Yumi and Kanae were sitting at the table waiting for breakfast to be served. Sango, Kagome, and Kagura were bringing all the food and drinks to the table.

Miroku was the first to notice Michiru and Sesshoumaru walk into the room.

"Well, someone certainly isn't a morning person," he said, looking over at the inu youkai. Sesshoumaru just gave him a no-nonsense glare and walked over to the other side of the table. Michiru was giggling and Miroku was wondering why. When Sesshoumaru turned he just had to laugh.

"Well, well, Sesshoumaru-san, you certainly know how to make yourself comfortable," he said pointing to where his hands were.

He simply nodded and gave the tiniest of smirks. He gave Michiru's butt a quick squeeze which made her squeal in surprise and erupt in laughter. "Maru-kun cut it out!" she laughed out.

He pushed her up behind him, and when she was high enough, let go. She gasped and held herself up using his shoulders. He put his hands under her arms lifted and her over his head (she's 5'3 and he's like, almost eight feet so it's not that hard) also getting a nice view of her blue undies that had the word "Aloha" written all over them. He sat in a chair and dropped her into his lap.

The three girls finished bringing everything out and sat down.

Everyone was in this order from left to right: Sesshoumaru and Michiru at the head, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sosuke, Naraku, Yumi, Kanae, and Kagura. There were four seats at each side of the table and one on each end, which is why Michiru sat in Sesshoumaru's lap.

"You know Sango-chan, I wouldn't have minded at all if you'd sat in my lap instead," Miroku said, using unnerving innuendos. He leaned closer to her and rubbed his nose against her cheek. Sango blushed like mad. She almost slapped him but decided against it since now she was his girlfriend.

"Houshi-sama, back off at least until after breakfast?" she asked sweetly, giving him a pleading look.

"How can I resist those eyes? Fine, I'll behave. Hey, why do you insist on calling me that when it was my ancestors who were monks and not me? Please call me Miroku-kun?"

"I dunno. It's just something I do. But I guess it wouldn't hurt if I called you that."

"I know! Why don't you say the prayer, Miroku-chan?" Michiru suggested.

Sure," he agreed.

Everyone folded their hand in front of them and closed their eyes.

"Lord, bless this meal and the lovely women who cooked it. Thank you for giving us all our friendship and happiness," he began. But he just had to go 'THERE.' "Thank you for all the beautiful models in PLAYBOY magazine and for the one sitting nex-."

"MIROKU-SAMA!" everyone, including Sango, yelled.

"Blessusallamen!" he said quickly before dodging a hit from Sosuke and Sango at the same time.

Everyone huffed and sat down before digging into all the food. There were plates of pancakes, toast, eggs, bacon, and French toast. There were jugs of milk, water, and orange juice around the table. Everything was still smoking or chilled that was supposed to be. The scents of all the food were wafting around the group as they helped themselves to the heaping plates of food.

InuYasha was stuffing himself with French toast, drowning them in syrup. Kagome gave him an annoyed look and sipped her orange juice. "Hoo waeg deesh?" (Who made these?)

"I did, InuYasha, and swallow before you talk," Michiru said. "Ish 'oob!" he said smiling. (It's good!)

"Michiru-chan is a great cook," Yumi said. "Totally!" Kanae said, stuffing some bacon into her already stuffed cheeks, making her look like a hamster.

"I did have help ya know. Kagome made the eggs, Sango did the pancakes, and Kagura made the bacon and toast."

"Whatever!" they chorused.

Kagura and Kanae chatted happily to each other while they ate their food. Yumi chimed in every now and then while Kagome and Sango were in their own world. Miroku and Sosuke chatted about perverted stuff (of course). InuYasha was still scarfing down French toast and pancakes.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru and Michiru were having their own 'conversation.'

"Remember what you promised Chiru?" Sesshoumaru said into her ear.

"Huh? ...oh yeah, right!" she said, picking up a fork. She cut a piece of French toast and put it up to his mouth. "Say 'aah,'" she said. "Aah." She put the fork in his mouth and he ate it. He smirked, a syrup stain at the corner of his mouth. Michiru giggled happily. She gave him a second slice and he got even more syrup on his face. She erupted into pure laughter and almost dropped the fork.

"Someone's an awfully messy eater," she laughed out.

Miroku gleefully ate breakfast, purposefully loading his plate with pancakes. "Your cooking is superb, Sango-chan."

"I'm glad you think so, Miroku-kun," she thanked him, using the new name. Miroku smiled wider, happy at what she called him.

Everyone continued to eat, InuYasha eating half the French toast on the table, an eighth of the pancakes, and a large number of bacon, while Kagome prayed he wouldn't choke. Sosuke was busy thinking of the new release of Fushigi Yugi anime that was let out yesterday at the Tokyo mall.

Kagura and Kanae were planning which stores they'd go to to see what hot guys they could find. Yumi was in her own world while Naraku plotted on how to get her alone.

Everyone finished eating and the girls took all the plates off the table. All the plates were wiped clean, courtesy of Michiru, InuYasha, and Sosuke. (A/N Read M,S,&FT and you'll find out Michiru has an appetite. But I haven't mentioned it yet.)

Kagome and Sango washed the dishes while Kagura and Kanae washed the table. Yumi and Michiru went upstairs to clean up all the mess in the room, while the guys went upstairs to change. They all forced InuYasha into the shower, considering he was covered in syrup and who knows what.

The dishes were done by the time the girls had finished cleaning, and everyone was deciding on what to wear.

The guys all wore their normal look: Sosuke and his blue beater and cargos, Miroku in his tight purple polo and jeans, Naraku and his black t-shirt and jeans, Sesshoumaru and his white button up and black dress pants, and, once he'd finished getting the syrup out of his hair, InuYasha in blue jeans and a red beater.

The girls were another story. No girl ever really has a look, except Michiru, or if you just are like that. Okay, I'll stop rambling. Their outfits were as follows:

Kagome: a tight white t-shirt with a blue skirt :HAIR: down with a flower clip on the left

Sango: a pink tank and a black skirt :HAIR: loose ribbon sitting on her back

Yumi: a tight white t-shirt with the word 'Angel-NOT!' in red and blue jeans :HAIR: loose and reaches just past shoulders

Kanae: a blue wide-neck shirt and a cut blue jean skirt halfway to her knees :HAIR: loose and completely strait and reaches past shoulders

Kagura: a tight red sleeveless shirt and a black skirt with a silver chain :HAIR: up in a ponytail with two black and two red feathers in ponytail

Michiru: A black Evanescence tank with a blue-black beater underneath and miniskirt with cargo pockets and two silver double-chains

All the girls wore strappy heels except for Yumi, who wore white Filas®, and Michiru, who wore clunky black boots.

All the guys were waiting for the girls in the living room.

"What took ya?" InuYasha asked peeved.

"We were getting ready, so calm your butt!" Kagome said.

"How about I touch one instead?" Miroku said, reaching towards Sango.

"Miroku," she warned, restraining the urge to smack him to America and back. Or maybe just leave him there... (BaB: o.O)

"Stopping," Miroku stuttered out, raising his hands defensively.

"Good, now lets go!" Michiru cheered. Everyone filed out to the garage.

"Okay! There are _way _too many people to fit in one car so here's how we'll do it. Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Sango, Kagura, Kanae, and InuYasha will go with me. The rest of you can go in Sosuke's car."

"How are we all gonna fit?" InuYasha asked.

"I can take the roof off of my car and two of you can sit on the back of the chair," Michiru answered, making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ooh! We will! We will!" Kanae said, raising her hand in the air and taking Kagura's with it.

"Right then!" Michiru turned on her blue Convertible with black flames and pulled out of the garage. The said people hopped in, Sesshoumaru in front, Sango in the left window seat, Kagome in the middle, InuYasha next to her, and Kanae and Kagura sitting on the back with their feet in between Kagome and the people next to her.

Sosuke revved the engine of his yellow Jaguar with red flames and the remaining people climbed in. They sat like this; Sosuke and Miroku in front and Yumi and Naraku in back.

"Wait, why didn't we take one more person?" Miroku asked, disappointed that he wouldn't be able to ride with Sango (EW that sounded SO wrong!).

"'Cuz then it would get crowded. And no one wants to be in the same car as you anyway," Sosuke said.

"That's so hurtful!" he fake whined.

"Oh, shut up!" Yumi commanded. She was happy she got to stay with Naraku.

Sosuke made all the widows go down and Michiru yelled to them "you guys ready?!"

"Yea!" Sosuke answered.

"Then let's get it started!"

With that they revved the engines and out of the long driveway and into the street.

_**I.L.T.G.S I.L.T.G.S I.L.T.G.S. **_

Well sorry it's short and weird but I'm kinda out of it cuz I'm supposed to be in school but I can't go. Well, I'll try and get the next Chappie up soon so l8rz ya'll!

Review acknowledgements:

DMC: Ummm...I don't think it was THAT funny.- but hey, I wrote it so whatever. I read the updates! It rocks!

Blueice anime girl: YAY, a new reviewer! I'm glad ya like the story! My friend Lyssies is a genius with perverted stuff. I'm not so bad myself. Heehee! Well, don't pass out! We do not want to be responsible for our readers dieing on us. LoL!

Ryan: there ya happy?! I made your stupid car!! Well okay it's not that stupid but STOP NAGGING ME!! And be happy I'm making Ryou! Grrr...just wait till I get my hands on you...

Michi: Who's Ryou?

BaB: NOT TELLING!! Bwahahashwa!

PREVIEW:

Singing, gossip, danger, and a new dude. WHAT?! He's Miroku's friend?? Cayos ensues on the next Chappie of I LIKE TO GO SWIMMING!

AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO SPELL CAYOS!

see the button?

it's lonely....

CLICK IT!.......................V


End file.
